


But do you ache for him?

by amberhan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberhan/pseuds/amberhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After have known about Hannibal's true feelings for him, Will have to consult him again, since Reba is in danger and Hannibal might have some answers. Including to that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But do you ache for him?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic to calm down my own heart ok? ;_; It's happening and I can't even deal with it. I don't want a kiss to happen, but something as sweet as a kiss would be just awesome ;_;
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> (English is not my first language, sorry if there are mistakes)

_-But do you ache for him?-_

 

          Will still thought about this question over and over again. _Do I?_ Will hadn't the right answer. He knew that the answer wasn't _no_... but he didn't know if the answer was _yes_.

 

          Will stopped at the door before entering. He didn't know how to face Hannibal now that he knew how the doctor felt about him. It wasn't that Will had no idea how special he was to Hannibal... Will was aware how Hannibal considered him as someone special... but he couldn't imagine it was something so... human.

 

          Graham put his hand to the door handle, he held it but didn't turned it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to seek stability enough to not sympathize with such Dr. Lecter's feelings. Will lead his thoughts to the focus of his visit, the Red Dragon. Graham then finally opened the door and entered the room.

 

          Hannibal was lying in that metal bed without mattress, with closed eyes as he held his hands clasped over his belly, with his legs crossed. Hannibal's mind was somewhere far away. But soon the familiar scent of Will brought him back to his cell. Still lying, Hannibal opened his eyes and spoke.

 

          'How is Frederick?'

 

          Will stopped in front of the cell, with a sigh.

 

          'What do you think?'

 

          Hannibal smiled.

 

          'I think he will not write any books for some long time.'

 

          The doctor then sat on the bed, finally taking the look to Will, with a great humor, still pleased with the tragedy that happened to Chilton.

 

          'Are you pleased with this?' Asked Hannibal.

 

          'I can say I'm not surprised.' Said the profiler, raising his eyebrows with a slight sarcastic tone.

 

          Hannibal gave an amused smile.

 

          'Well done, Will.'

 

          Will snorted looking to the side. But deep Will felt flattered, even though he knew he shouldn't. He just looked back at Lecter while the doctor stood up from bed.

 

          'Doesn't your back hurt? By sleeping in there?' Asked Will frowning, looking at the bed, imagining how uncomfortable it would be.

 

          Hannibal stopped midway, and slightly tilted his head to the side, slightly surprised by the question about his welfare.

 

          'It hurts. But nothing is worse than running out of toilet, believe me.' Said Hannibal entertained with a smile on his face, joking about his own situation.

 

          Will laughed slightly.

 

          'Why do you ask?' Hannibal stopped, putting his both hands behind, in a well behaved posture.

 

          'Well I uhm...' Will just shrugged looking away. The truth was that even if Will tried, it was hard for him to not empathize with the doctor's feelings after learning about them. 'I was just curious.'

 

          'Are you worried about me, Will?' Asked Lecter, staring into Graham's eyes, as if analyzing him.

 

          'What? I just...' Will turned back to look at Lecter not knowing what to say. 'Well, maybe I am.' He said taking a deep breath. He felt a slight tightness in his chest. A sad and inexplicable feeling.

 

          Hannibal was not aware that Will knew, but he realized the difference in Will's behavior. Will sighed looking to the side, to break the long eye contact, trying not to empathize with the doctor even more.

 

          'We get important information about a woman named Reba. Do you know who she is?' Will asked turning to look at him, trying not to look so vulnerable.

 

          Hannibal spent a few seconds just looking at Will, but then spoke again.

 

          'No. But I know she's the one that made the Red Dragon go after your family, Will.'

 

          Will frowned slightly.

 

          'Is he choosing these families for her?'

 

          ' _These families_ do not include the Leed's nor the Jacobi's.'

 

          Will stared at Hannibal, thoughtful and surprised.

 

          'He...' Will continued looking at Hannibal and slightly tilted his head to the side, taking his conclusions. 'He went behind my family... to not kill her...'

 

          Hannibal smiled amused. 'Do you know why?'

 

          Hannibal knew why. And Will knew that Hannibal knew why. Hannibal just wanted to Will to find out alone and tell him the answers he found.

 

          'Because...' Will continued staring into the eyes of his former therapist, and then remembered the question that he made for Bedelia. Strangely a warm feeling consumed him at that time. _Is Hannibal in love with me?_ 'Because he's in love with her.'

 

          'Yes.' Hannibal continued looking into Will's eyes, feeding his daily stab of hunger for Will with the nourishment he found at the very sight of him. 'When we are in love we can not endure seeing the life of our beloved one being taken by someone else's hands besides our own. And if the Dragon couldn't kill her before... now that he had his becoming... he can.'

 

          Will took a deep breath. Reba was in danger. But more than that... Will and Hannibal tried to kill each other more than once...

 

          'You tried to kill me... and I tried to kill you, Will.'

 

          Will laughed looking to the side and looked back at the doctor.

 

          'Are you saying we're in love with each other?' Said Will trying to refute such a matter, even knowing the truth.

 

          'Are we?' Said Hannibal with a slight amused expression on his face.

 

          Will cleared his throat, putting his hand behind his head, feeling his face flush briefly. He sighed and spoke again, looking to the side.

 

          'I have to make a plan to get the Dragon and prevent him to do any harm with Reba...' Will said trying to change the subject, returning to put his hand in his pocket.

 

          'Do you want to save her or... want to kill the Dragon?'

 

          He will paused and looked back at Hannibal.

 

          Hannibal certainly wanted Will to kill the Dragon. Hannibal wanted more than anything the Lamb of God to become the Lion of the Devil. And for that, the Lamb would have to defeat the Dragon to take his place beside the Devil.

 

          'I know _you_ want me to kill the Dragon.' Will said.

 

          'And I know you wouldn't kill him just because I want you to kill him.' Told Lecter slightly tilting his head to the side.

 

          'No, I wouldn't.'

 

          Hannibal just smiled.

 

          'Do you still want to kill me, Will?'

 

          Will sighed.

 

          'Unfortunately you are more useful alive than dead, Dr. Lecter.' Said Will trying to be sarcastic, looking into the eyes of Hannibal.

 

          'Do you still want to kill me with your hands, Will?'

 

          Will bit his jaw, starting to get impatient with the questions but remained silent. He tried to think of Molly and Walter, to escape the thoughts about those questions, but it was hard to concentrate when someone who fully understood him was there, watching him.

 

          'We are not in a therapy, Dr.' Will said.

 

          'No we are not. These are just conversations.'

 

          'So if you don't mind to go back to the subj-'

 

          'Would you have been angry if Jack had killed me that time?'

 

          Will snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

          'At that time? No...'

 

          'And if it were now? Would you?'

 

          'Hannibal, please... I just-'

 

          'Would you let me be killed by someone else's hands, Will?'

 

          'Can you just stop it?!?' Will said banging his fist on the glass, impatient, almost automatically.

 

          Hannibal simply grinned feeling extremely pleased with Will's reaction. Will got surprised of himself, as he gasped and stared angrily at Lecter, still with his fist pressed against the glass.

 

          'You're becoming, Will.'

 

          Will took a deep breath a few times and looked down, closing his eyes, calming down... surrendering...

 

          'I... I could not bear to watch you die... if not by my hands...' He then looked back at Hannibal. He felt vulnerable, and it made him angry at himself because of this vulnerability, and at the same time relieved somehow, for letting this out.

 

          Hannibal got extremely delighted with that, his eyes even seemed to glow.

 

          'Remarkable boy. If one day I would have to eat you, I would eat your heart first.' Hannibal said, smiling, enjoying the euphoric state of Will.

 

          Will laughed lightly and looked at his hand, he opened his fist to touch the glass, as if he wanted to gently touch whoever was on the other side. _The touch of others makes us who we are. It builds trust._ There was no reason to run away or deny anymore... Among all attempts to kill one another, the connection between them only deepened increasingly... the broken pieces of the teacup, became increasingly difficult to break in each time they broke. Since the beginning Will knew that Hannibal was his higher self. And how not to love the "best" of yourself?

 

          'Maybe...' Graham said, turning to look at Hannibal's eyes. His heart pounded, and it was like Hannibal's heart, even though he didn't look to have one, had done the same, as if their heartbeats had synchronized at that very same time. 'Maybe we really are in love with each other.'

 

          'Maybe we are.'

 

_-Yes, I ache for him.-_


End file.
